Sk8r Boi
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? Based off of Avril Lavigne's "Sk8r Boi". Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Okay, I know a lot of my Kingdom Hearts fics haven't gotten a lot of attention, but I'm really hoping you guys like this one. Please read and review! It'd mean a lot to me!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song used in this fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sk8r Boi<strong>_

The last bell of school rang and all of the kids at Twilight High were in a hurry to leave. It was Friday, so most of the kids had probably made plans to hang out with their friends – leaving their homework to be done Sunday afternoon.

Kairi was packing up her things and before she was able to leave, she was stopped by Selphie.

"Hey Kairi, want to go hang out and get some sea salt ice cream with Sora, Riku and I?"

Kairi let out a small sigh. "I'd love to Selph, but I have dance practice tonight."

"And I have to rehearse with my band," Sora butted in, overhearing our conversation. "We promised we'd get together tonight and practice."

Selphie gave a small pout. "You guys are acting a lot like adults. Always working and never having enough time to hangout with friends."

Sora and Kairi both looked at each other and shrugged. They both knew that they'd be going off to college within the next year or so. They figured they'd get a good head start on their career and look into some possible scholarships that would help them get into college.

When Kairi finally had everything together, she swung her school bag over her right shoulder and started heading out the door.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Sora said, chasing after her.

She turned around and smiled. "What's up Sora?"

"I just…wanted to ask…" His face started to turn red. He finally managed to find the courage inside him to get Kairi aside and ask her out. Now that they were alone, it was the opportune time to do so. "I…"

Kairi stared up at him, trying to figure out what he wanted to ask. "Yes?"

"Will you…" He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Will you go out with me…sometime?"

Kairi smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Sora, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. I don't have time to be in a relationship."

Her words tore Sora up from the inside. "Oh…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "But maybe sometime later in the future okay? I'm just really swamped with applying for colleges and my dance rehearsals."

"Yeah…I understand…"

She smiled sweetly and waved a final goodbye. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Oh, and have fun with the band!"

"Yeah…see you tomorrow," he said, managing to wave back.

As they both turned and took their separate ways, Kairi fought so hard not to cry or blush. She hadn't told anyone besides Selphie that she had the biggest crush on Sora. But she knew if she got into a relationship now, she'd get distracted from her work and school.

Selphie met up with her one last time and saw the look on Kairi's face. "You wouldn't want to be with a guy like him anyway Kairi. Just look at the clothes he wears. His pants are way too big for that little skinny waist of his. You're better off with someone more your type."

Kairi just gave a small nod and wiped her tears away. "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>It had been five years since Kairi had last seen Sora. They had finally graduated from high school and had truly gone their separate ways. Kairi became a professional dance while Sora and his band were touring around the world.<p>

After graduating and moving onto a university, she had met a young, handsome man by the name of Riku. Little did Kairi know, Riku had a certain way with women and was known as a womanizer. One night, back at the dorms, the two individuals slept together and by the time Kairi had woken up the next morning, Riku had left.

Now Kairi was left all alone, with a child that she had to take care of all by herself.

Being bored, she decided to watch a little TV and see if anything good was on. Flipping through channels and not finding anything good, she decided to leave it on MTV where they were airing a live showing of some rock festival.

"I guess this will do," she said, rocking her child back and forth.

Watching a little bit of the concert, she saw one band come on where she recognized the lead singer and guitarist – a boy with brown spiky hair.

_Sora!?_

Staring at the television, making sure that the group's lead singer and guitarist was for sure, the boy she loved, she called up Selphie.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"Turn your television to the MTV channel now!" Kairi said abruptly. "You gotta see something."

"Oh, you mean Sora and his band? Yeah, they've been hitting it big for a while now. Where've you been?"

Kairi looked down at the child in her arms and replied, "I've been busy."

"Well, we got VIP passes to his next show. They're coming down to the Destiny Islands Concert Hall. Hayner ended up having something important to do at the last minute, so we're stuck with an extra ticket. Want to go?"

Kairi's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. After everything that had happened five years ago, now was her chance to take up Sora's offer and go out with him.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, trying very little to hold back her excitement.

"Alright! The concert's tomorrow night at 7. We'll come by and pick you up," Selphie said.

"Thanks a lot Selph, you're the best."

As soon as Kairi hung up, she dialed up Olette's number and asked if she could babysit her child.

"Hey Olette, I'm sorry to bother you. But could you babysit Hikari for me? I'm sorry it's last minute."

"No problem," Olette said on the other end of the phone. "You know how much that child makes me smile."

Kairi smiled herself. "Thanks, you're the greatest."

As soon as 6 o'clock rolled around the next day, Selphie, Namine and Aqua came knocking on Kairi's door.

"You ready to get your rock on?" Selphie asked, getting all excited.

"Yeah!" Kairi proclaimed. After she told Olette that she'd be home around eleven that night, the girls all piled back into Selphie's car and drove off to Destiny Islands Concert Hall.

"I'm so excited!" Namine said. "We haven't seen the boys for a good five years!"

"I know!" Aqua said. "I wonder if they've missed us."

Kairi only hoped Sora had missed her. After turning him down like that, maybe he'd forgive her and still go out with her. It wasn't too late, right?

After finding a decent parking spot, the girls got out of the car and headed into the concert hall, where other people were trying to figure out where their seats were.

"We're done close to the front," Selphie said, handing everyone their VIP passes. "Let's go!"

After everyone showed their VIP passes to the usher, they let the girls through to their seats.

Getting there just five minutes before the show started, they all sat down in their seats, which were only five rows away from the stage.

"You excited?!" Selphie asked, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah!" Kairi said, and looked up at the stage as soon as the lights had dimmed.

"Hey Destiny Islands!" they heard Sora say over the loud sound of the bass and beating of drums. "Are you ready to rock?"

As the whole crowd started screaming in excitement, Kairi continued to stare up at Sora. Man how he had grown and matured.

While Sora's band started playing their opening song, she kept wondering why she had ever turned him down in the first place.

After the first song was over, Kairi broke her gaze away from Sora and looked at the other members of the band. They had Terra on the drums, Sora as the lead singer and guitarist (of course) and Roxas was on bass.

Wait…Roxas?

If Kairi remembered correctly, she knew a Roxas back when she lived in the Radiant Gardens. This couldn't have been the same Roxas from those many years ago, could it?

As the band continued playing into their second song, Selphie saw my face and wondered what was up.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

Of course Kairi couldn't hear her over the blaring music of the concert. So Selphie turned her attention back to the stage and decided to ask her after the concert.

* * *

><p>When Sora and his band played their final song (and by final, they mean after they go backstage acting like the show's over and come back playing one more final song), Kairi and the girls stood up and made their way backstage.<p>

"Hey Kairi," Selphie asked. "What was up with your face earlier? You looked like you saw a ghost at the beginning of the concert."

"Oh, that? I thought I saw–"

"Kairi?"

That familiar voice made Kairi turn around. As she did, she recognized those bright blue eyes and brown spiky hair.

"Sora!" she said, running up and giving him a big hug.

"How have you been? I didn't know you'd be here."

"We came to see the show," she said, pointing back to the other girls. "I heard you were playing with your band, so I decided to tag along."

"That's great!" Sora said, giving each of the other girls hugs. "So did you enjoy the show?"

"Totally!" Kairi was blushing now; she couldn't hold back her excitement. "So Sora…I-"

"Sora are you done catching up yet? We have to load everything back onto the bus. You know how cranky our driver gets."

It was him. It was definitely him. Kairi knew that voice and attitude anywhere.

"Roxas," she said, looking over Sora's shoulder.

Roxas took a good look at his "admirer" and gleamed.

"Kairi, it's been forever," he said, coming up to her and giving her a hug. "How is everything?"

"I'm going to put the mikes and guitars onto the bus," Sora said, picking up his and Roxas' guitars. Then Sora planted a small kiss onto Roxas' cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be gone too long," Roxas smiled.

This made Kairi's jaw drop. What on earth just happened?

Roxas noticed the surprised look on Kairi's face. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know. Well, after you turned down Sora's invitation to go out with him, I shortly moved onto the islands and we seemed to have clicked like that," he said, snapping his fingers.

"But…but how…?" Kairi was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, shocking I know. Who would've thought Sora would turn gay after the one girl he loved turned him down?" He shrugged. "But, oh well. Your loss, not mine."

Kairi, being shocked out of her mind, fell to her knees. "I…I don't understand…"

Roxas knelt down to meet her at eye level. "Sorry girl, but…you just missed out. You were too involved in your own little world, that you missed your opportunity to have the man of your dreams." He gave a sly smirk. "But don't worry, Sora's in good hands now."

Roxas stood back up and turned the opposite direction, helping Sora grab whatever was left and loaded the bus.

Sora noticed Kairi sitting on the floor and gave a confused look. "What's wrong with Kairi?"

"Oh, she's just shocked that she finally got to see us in all of our glory. Don't worry, she'll get over it soon enough," Roxas said, giving a little pat on Sora's shoulder.

Sora kept staring back at Kairi and said, "I'm sorry Kairi."

Grabbing the last of their equipment, the band members gave one final goodbye to their childhood friends and got onto the tour bus themselves.

Kairi, still sitting on the floor, was shaking.

_How could Roxas do this to me? I thought we were friends. I know we hadn't seen each other in years, but why? Why would he do this to me? _

Seeing what had happened and hearing what Roxas had said, Aqua, Selphie and Namine all rushed over to the shocked Kairi and helped her to her feet.

* * *

><p>Back on the bus, Roxas was looking out the window, wondering if he was too harsh on Kairi.<p>

_There are no second chances when it comes to dating_, he thought. _Kairi had her opportunity and she missed it._

Sora walked over and sat next to the blonde, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. "So, ready to write our lyrics for our new song?"

Roxas smiled up at the brunette and gave him a peck on the lips. "You bet." He looked down at the journal in Sora's lap, coming up with an idea. "Why don't we write a song about…a long lost friend of yours?"

Sora looked at Roxas and smiled softly, knowing who he was thinking of. "Sure. And uh…Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you sing it this go round?"

Roxas returned the warm smile and nodded his head. "Sure thing."

A couple months after the concert, they had recorded their new hit single, "Sk8r Boi". Which, only a few people knew, talked about how Kairi had missed the boy of her dreams.

* * *

><p>Holy cow I loved writing this, especially the end! (Sorry, I ship Roxas and Sora together). However, I did like the relationship Sora and Kairi had as friends. *sighs* I guess they'd be cute together too if they ended up together. But, unfortunately, <em>they didn't! <em>So, that just goes to show, that if you truly love someone or have feelings for them, don't let them slip away! Take the opportunity! Seize the day and…whatnot. Anyways…I _really _hoped you guys liked this. Please, please, please, _please _review! I've been dying to write this fic forever and it would mean the world to me if I got reviews! Love ya'll!

Song used: Sk8r Boi

Artist: Avril Lavigne


End file.
